Sailing to the Sunshine
Love Live! Sunshine!! TV Anime Original Soundtrack:Sailing to the Sunshine (『ラブライブ！サンシャイン!!』TVアニメ オリジナルサウンドトラック) Этот альбом содержит все песни которые, были в аниме, в том числе и тематические. Трек лист 'Регулярное издание' 'CD 1' #Main theme of Lovelive! Sunshine!! #Sakurairo no kaze (桜色の風 Cherry-blossom Colored Wind) #Maiorita kiseki (舞い降りた奇跡 The Descended Miracle) #Aozora Jumping Heart (青空Jumping Heart) Theme (TV size) By: Aqours #Aoi umi to mikan hata no hibi (青い海とみかん畑の日々 Days With The Blue Sky And Mikan Fields) #LET'S GET DOWN #Tsukamenai hikari (つかめない光 The Ungraspable Light) #Ninenbu~uri desuka (ニネンブゥリデスカ It's Been About Two Years) #Sanbashi no sonata (桟橋のソナタ The Pier's Sonata) #Omoi wa nami ni yose rarete (想いは波に寄せられて Feelings Questioned By The Waves) #Futsuu kaijuu chikachi? (普通怪獣ちかっちー？ Normal Monster Chikacchi?) #Kibou no hane (希望の羽 Feather Of Hope) #with YOU #Conflict with diamond #Chiisana kiseki (小さな奇跡 A Small Miracle) #Kimeta yo Hand in Hand (決めたよHand in Hand) Insert (TV size) By: Takami Chika, Sakurauchi Riko and Watanabe You #Zenkai no rabu raibu! Sanshain!! (前回のラブライブ！サンシャイン!! Previously On Love Live! Sunshine!!) #Swingin' & Shakin' #OTOBOKE funny days #Carrot & Stick #Umi no oto o sagashite (海の音を探して Searching For the Sound Of The Sea) #Omoi no kakera (想いのかけら Fragments Of Feelings) #Shi tte, naani? (詞って、なあに？ Lyrics, What Are They?) #Uchiurataimu (ウチウラータイム Uchiura Time) #Sukuuruaidoru ni koishiteru (スクールアイドルに恋してる In Love With School Idols) #Yasashi-sa o tsutau uminari (優しさを伝う海鳴り The Sea's Rumble That Conveys Kindness) #Yume no Tobira (ユメノトビラ) Insert By: Sakurauchi Riko #Kagayaki o mezashite (輝きを目指して Aiming To Shine) #Shin riji-chō ga yattekuru Oh! Oh! Oh! (新理事長がやって来るOh！Oh！Oh！ The New Principal Arrives Oh! Oh! Oh!) #Mikan-iro no kaerimichi (みかん色の帰り道 The Mikan-Colored Way Home) #Mousou sakusen kaigi (妄想作戦会議 Delusional Strategy Meeting) #It's a sunny day! #Namiuchigiwa no sutātorain (波打ち際のスタートライン The Beach's Start Line) #Kakegae no nai furusato (かけがえのないふるさと Irreplaceable Hometown) #Daisuki dattara Daijoubu! (ダイスキだったらダイジョウブ！) Insert (TV size) By: Takami Chika, Sakurauchi Riko and Watanabe You #Imashikanai shunkan o (今しかない瞬間を This Moment Here And Now) #Kagayaki e no kaidan (輝きへの階段 Stairway Towards Shining) #Yumemiru bungaku shōjo (夢見る文学少女 Dreamlike Literature Girl) #Kirai ni naranakya (嫌いにならなきゃ No Choice But To Hate) #Hidamari no rihāsarusutajio (陽だまりのリハーサルスタジオ Sunny Rehearsal Studio) #Yuujou Diary (友情Diary Friendship Diary) #Issho ni hajimeyou! (一緒に始めよう！ Let's Start Together!) 'CD 2' #Nonkina okujou biyori (のん気な屋上日和 Carefree Rooftop Weather) #Faibumaameido (ファイブマーメイド Five Mermaids) #Foorin Yohane (フォーリン・ヨハネ Falling Yohane) #Riko Jump High!! #Daten shinai? (堕天しない？ Won't You Fall From Heaven?) #FRIENDSHIP #Kourin Yohane (降臨・ヨハネ The Advent Of Yohane) #Haikou kitaa (廃校ｷﾀーー(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ーー！！ The School Closure Is Here!!) #Surechigai wa kirinonakade (すれ違いは霧の中で Passing By Amidst The Fog) #Zuumuin! (ズームイン！ Zooming!) #Akushon! (アクション！ Action!) #Yume de Yozora o Terashitai (夢で夜空を照らしたい) Insert (TV size) By: Takami Chika, Sakurauchi Riko, Watanabe You, Tsushima Yoshiko, Kunikida Hanamaru and Kurosawa Ruby #Amamoyou no riguretto (雨模様のリグレット Rainy Regret) #Tokyo haitenshon (東京ハイテンション Tokyo High Tension) #SELF CONTROL!! Insert (Full size) By: Saint Snow #Yume to genjitsu no hazama (夢と現実の狭間 Between Dreams And Reality) #Kuyashikunai no? (くやしくないの？ Aren't You Frustrated?) #Kanan o oe! (果南を追え！ Chase Kanan!) #Torishirabe-shitsu (取り調べ室 Interrogation Room) #Ichiban taisetsunamono (一番大切なもの The Most Important Thing) #Sunao ni narenakute (素直になれなくて Can't Be Honest) #Mijuku DREAMER (未熟DREAMER) Insert (TV size) By: Aqours #Sanshain! Bakeeshon! ! (サンシャイン！バケーション!! Sunshine! Vacation!!) #Ukiuki natsu gasshuku (ウキウキ夏合宿 Exhilarating Summer Camp) #Umi ni kaeru mono (海に還るもの Those Who Return To The Sea) #Surechigai no yousoro (すれ違いのヨーソロー The Passed By Yousoro) #DETERMINATION #Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare (想いよひとつになれ) Insert (TV size) By: Aqours except Sakurauchi Riko #Hajimari no monogatari (始まりの物語 Story Of The Beginning) #MIRAI TICKET Insert (TV size) By: Aqours #Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou (ユメ語るよりユメ歌おう) Ending Theme (TV size) By: Takami Chika, Sakurauchi Riko and Watanabe You #Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou (ユメ語るよりユメ歌おう) Ending Theme (TV size) By: Kunikida Hanamaru and Kurosawa Ruby #Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou (ユメ語るよりユメ歌おう) Ending Theme (TV size) By: Tsushima Yoshiko #Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou (ユメ語るよりユメ歌おう) Ending Theme (TV size) By: Matsuura Kanan, Kurosawa Dia and Ohara Mari #Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou (ユメ語るよりユメ歌おう) Ending Theme (TV size) By: Tsushima Yoshiko, Kunikida Hanamaru,and Kurosawa Ruby #Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou (ユメ語るよりユメ歌おう) Ending Theme (TV size) By: Takami Chika, Sakurauchi Riko, Watanabe You, Tsushima Yoshiko, Kunikida Hanamaru and Kurosawa Ruby #Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou (ユメ語るよりユメ歌おう) Ending Theme (TV size) By: Takami Chika and Sakurauchi Riko #Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou (ユメ語るよりユメ歌おう) Ending Theme (TV size) By: Watanabe You #Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou (ユメ語るよりユメ歌おう) & Ep12 Ending Theme (TV size) By: Aqours Категория:Love Live! Sunshine!! Категория:Love Live! Sunshine!! Дискография